You Want A What For Christmas?
by Jatieluv
Summary: After a trip to the zoo, Katie decides she wants one of the animals for Christmas...but which one?


_Peeks around the corner and steps out. Waves nervously. _**Heeeyyyy...How ya guys doing? So, it's been a little while since I published something...But it's here now. :D I know it's a little late, but here's my Christmas/Hanukkah/New Years/Whatever you celebrate gift to you. Especially to my partner-in-crime, Science-Fantasy93. I know you loved the last one I did when they were little kids, so... :) This idea popped into my head when I heard the song _I Want A Hippopotamus For Christmas_ by Gayla Peevey. I just pictured Katie saying some of the stuff from the song, and thought it would be the cutest thing ever. If you haven't heard it, go check it out. It's cute. Merry Belated Holidays, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. I wish I owned BTR, though. Oh well.**

**Warnings: Insane cuteness and hilarity...?**

**Katie is 5 and the guys are 7**

* * *

**James' POV**

"Get it!" Logan yelled to Carlos as I kicked the ball up into the air. We were playing in Carlos' front yard.

I grinned. Yeah, good luck. My grin widened as I saw Kendall's parents' car pull into their driveway. "Guys! Kendall's home!"

The ball forgotten, we ran across the street to Kendall's.

He smiled at us when he climbed out of the car.

"How was the zoo?" Carlos asked excitedly.

Kendall scowled and shot a look at Katie as she walked over to us, humming.

She just smiled cutely, and continued to hum.

"Did something happen?" Logan wanted to know.

Kendall shook his head. "Not really. Katie, go inside."

"Nooo," she whined. "I wanna play."

"You can't."

She put her little hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"Because you have to go write your Christmas list."

Her eyes lit up, and she started humming again, running into the house.

Kendall groaned, and started banging his head on the car.

We all stared at him. "Umm..."

He sighed. "Katie fell in love with the hippos."

"So? What's the problem?" I asked.

"She wants one for Christmas."

"Aww, that's cute," Logan said with a smile.

"No, it's not," Kendall argued. "I mean, it was at first. But now she won't shut up about it. She's driving me crazy. I love her, but..."

We nodded, understanding what he meant. Hearing someone say something over and over again could get really annoying.

Katie ran out with a pen and a notebook. "Kenny! How do you spell hippopotamuseses?"

We chuckled, even Kendall did a little.

She looked up at him eagerly.

"H. I. P. P. O..." he paused. "Logan?"

Logan picked up from where Kendall left off. "P. O. T. A. M. U. S. Hippopotamus."

Katie beamed as she wrote it all down. "Thanks!"

Kendall looked at her. "Are you sure you don't want something else? I mean, where are you gonna put a hippo?"

She blinked up at him. "Well, there's room in our garage. What's it called again?"

"Two car garage."

"Yeah. There's plenty of room in our two car garage. I can feed him there, was him there, and give him his massage."

We all stared at her.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want a hippo, Kit-Kat?" Carlos tried. While Kendall did laugh a little at Katie's trouble with the word, he still looked like he was ready to go nuts. There had to be something we could do to change her mind, and help Kendall out.

She nodded.

"What about a doll? Or something you can build or tinker with?" Kendall asked.

"No. Don't want a doll. Or a dinky tinker toy. I want a hippopotamuseses to play with and enjoy."

"But what about a crocodile?"

"Or a Rhinoceros?" Logan added.

Katie shook her head. "I want a hippopotamuseses for Christmas. Only a hippopotamuseses will do. No crocodiles. Or rhinoceroseses. I only like hippopotamuseses. And hippopotamuseses like me too," she said matter of factly.

We all blinked. Well, okay then...

She thanked Logan again for helping her spell, and ran inside to show her parents.

Kendall groaned. "Now what? There's no way she's going to get a hippo. And if I thought this was bad, that'll be even worse. I'll _never_ hear the end of that."

I grinned. I knew just what to do.

* * *

Christmas rolled around, and we were all gathered at the Knights' house. We had all opened our gifts. Well, all except for Katie. And her last gift was from me.

Katie looked at her parents. "That's it? That's all I have left? Where's my hippopotamuseses?"

Jenn chuckled. "Honey, you can't have a hippo."

"Why not?" she whined.

"There's no room- and we can't keep it in the garage. Besides, aren't you afraid of it eating you?"

Katie shook her head. "No. They're vegematarians."

Kevin chuckled and ruffled her hair. "You're so smart."

She gave him a toothy smile.

I handed Katie my present to her.

She smiled and tore it open. Her eyes lit up as she saw the hippo stuffed animal. "Jamie got me a hippopotamuseses!"

I grinned. I knew she'd like it.

Katie beamed and launched herself at me, knocking me onto my back. She pressed her lips to mine softly.

My eyes widened, and then I relaxed, grinning again. Eh, maybe Christmas cooties weren't so bad.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Was is bad? Was it good? I hope it was good...Anyway, let me know what you guys think. You're the best and I love you! :)**


End file.
